warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Jackal
Jackal is the final boss of the Venus system. It can be found on the mission Fossa. It has a possibility of dropping one of the following on death: Rhino Helmet, Rhino Chassis, and Rhino Systems blueprints. Appearance and Abilities The Jackal resembles a massive four-legged mechanical beast with yellow-green armor plating. Offensively, aside from heavy machine guns, the Jackal can launch a barrage of missiles, fire a 'wave' of sticky grenades that deal very heavy damage (can easily incapacitate/kill you from just one grenade if close enough), and create large shockwaves (which it creates by stomping), if a player gets too close. The Jackal, like other bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: *''"Trivial threat detected."'' *''"Enemy analysis: Organic. Threat level: Impotent."'' *''"Threat Level Upgraded. Classification: Pathetic." '' *''"Prototype engagement test: Ready. Tenno destruction analytics: Recording."'' Upon entering, it will be waiting in the center of the room and the opening cinematic will begin once enough players have gotten close to it. Mine Ospreys will spawn continuously from the 4 chutes on the walls of the room (2 near each entrance). Storage containers will fall occasionally from the roof, providing ammo and energy refills (they can also be shot before they drop on their own). Stats Strategy The Jackal's main body is normally protected by a very heavy shield. The most efficient way to harm its main body is to shoot its legs, which are unshielded. Disabling any leg will cause the Jackal to collapse, during which time its heavy shield is disabled. Deal as much damage as possible before it recovers. Do not take the Jackal head on. It has a massive amount of firepower in the front, so run to cover when it singles you out as a target. If in a team, use this to your advantage as the other 3 can shoot the legs while the Jackal focuses on you. If you're playing solo, use the cover to quickly flank the rear or sides. While there is a time limit before Jackal stands up after being knocked down, it will also stand after a certain amount of damage is dealt to it. Keep this in mind, so you are not caught by surprise when it stands again. When it gets back up, the Jackal will be invulnerable for a short while before its legs can be damaged again. An easy way to knock it down, if using the Loki, is to cast invisibility and use the Strun. You can quickly walk up to its hind legs and shoot it up close several times, resulting in a quick knockdown. A weapon such as the Braton equipped with Stormbringer will quickly take down one of its legs. It is also advised to shoot down as many Ospreys as you can while taking cover from the Jackal's gunfire to keep the amount of mines under control. If you are playing as an Excalibur Warframe, save your energy for Slash Dash. Once you see it go down, run towards it, Slash Dash, and get clear before it gets up. Repeat this as many times as possible, because this deals more damage than you can shoot with a weapon (at least more than a Snipetron with at least 6 shots). Using Radial Javelin is also rather effective against a downed Jackal, however, this overdamages it, meaning that, after Radial Javelin has damaged it, it will immediately reactivate it's heavy shield and return to its aggressive phase. The downside to this tactic is that this move uses 100 energy, making it inefficient outside of team fights. A good tactic is to use a heavy weapon (Gram, Scindo, Fragor, Amphis), with buffed charge damage (*tested with 75%+). This should enable you to knock down Jackal with one swing and, depending on the weapon speed and its mods, get a few more charged swings in before it gets up. If using Rhino's Iron Skin to get close, be aware that while it blocks the shockwaves and the machine gun shots it will not prevent the grenades from killing you with a single hit so watch out for them. With proper timing and team coordination you should be able to keep Jackal down. If you try this, beware of the stomp Jackal does as it will knock you away, and he will be able to attack again while you are down. The Jackal's stomp-shockwave attack can be jumped over, just like Shockwave Moa attacks. The shockwave can be blocked by the four huge pillars in the arena. Note: Jackal is easily taken down using the Frost's "Freeze" ability due to a possible bug where the duration will last indefinitely while the Jackal is on four legs. It also gives some time in which a leg can easily be taken down while stunned. Stealth Tactics: When Jackal goes down it loses track of your position. If soloing with stealth weapons (tested with Paris), you can exploit this by taking cover behind a pillar and shooting at a barely exposed leg until it drops. While the mine ospreys will continue to drop mines on your position, these do not alert Jackal to your position, and it does not go searching for you until it either sights you or you make sufficient noise for it to notice you. Bugs *Some loot may fall through the floor after it is defeated. This can be countered by standing close to the Jackal when its health is low so you can catch it immediately. Or, as an alternative, Vauban's Vortex ability can be used to attract the loot. *Occasionally, when Jackal fires his missiles he will launch into the ceiling. After a brief period of time, he'll fall back down. Trivia *The Jackal is the first Corpus boss players will face. *It is the only boss that has its own unique arena that is not shared by any other boss. *Prior to update 6, the Jackal was the only boss to have its own arena. *Its legs will slowly regenerate health if undamaged, but the rate is insignificant. *Jackal is one of the few bosses that is not easily distracted by Loki's Decoy, and Saryn's Molt abilities. *Prior to Update 6, upon players entering the room, it would ascend from a large hole in the middle of the room by elevator before beginning the battle. *It is the only boss whose arena provides steady ammo and energy refills, and also has minions actively spawning throughout the fight. *With a high-powered enough weapon, you can stun-lock the Jackal for long periods of time. Shooting the head while it is stunned will do significantly more damage, just like with downed Grineers. *Contrary to popular belief, Jackal's shields are not completely invulnerable. Sufficient firepower can take down its shields without damaging a leg, though this is not a practical way to defeat it due to the care needed to avoid fully damaging a leg, which will completely replenish Jackal's shields. *Jackal is also the only Corpus boss that players will have to defeat in the assassination type Corpus alerts missions. *As of Update 9, the new Grineer Galleon sets feature a room where there is another, seemingly deactivated Jackal hanging from cords in the center of the room. Possible speculation is that the Grineer are trying to harness Corpus technology. *Based on the structure, the Jackal appears to resemble the Jackal "tank" from Dark Sector, which could hint at the origins of the Jackal. Media -WARFRAME Jackal.png|Jackal as seen in the lobby (U9) JackalScene.jpg|Jackal during the cinematic Jackal_2.jpg|Jackal's model as of U7.8 Jackal_disabled.jpg|Jackal, disabled 2438427-darksector0004.jpg|Early jackal concept art. Jackal.png Tyl_Jackal_Regor.jpeg|Strangely misnamed Jackal from an alert mission. Screenshot taken by Porygon. rockets in the sky.jpg|Jackal's rockets. About a dozen of them were circling my head after he was killed. They never struck and disappeared before I left the room. 2013-06-26 00002.jpg|Warframes against the Jackal in the intro. CBJackal.jpg 2013-07-17_00002.jpg|Jackal in a mission with Grineer Galleon tileset. 2013-07-17_00005.jpg|Jackal in a mission with Grineer Galleon tileset. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Corpus Category:Dark Sector Reference